L'Epouvantail
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: Kagami n'a plus rien, ni famille, ni biens. Le village de Loowen lui tend les bras; mais qui est donc cet Epouvantail, au regard si froid ? "Je suis l'Epouvantail, car je fais peur aux corbeaux", et résonna alors un rire étrange, glaçant et perturbant. Pourtant, Kagami trouva le jeune homme charmant...


**L'Epouvantail**

**Genre:** Suspens, Glauque, Shonen-ai (si on veut VRAIMENT le voir)

**Disclamair****: **Pas à moi, malheureusement (il s'en passerait des choses sous les douches sinon haha)

**Raiting:**K+ (pour la prudence)

**Couple:** Eurm, il n'y pas vraiment de couple, mais si on a l'imagination fertile... KisexKaga ? KagaxKuro ?

**Béta-lectrice:** Small-she-wolf, et ses petits doigts de fée !

**Note:** Un Os spécial Halloween ! Je suis comme qui dirait en retard, mais c'est l'intention qui compte n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas encore été corrigé, aussi je remplacerai l'Os par sa version corrigée dès que possible !

J'ai essayé quelque chose de nouveau, histoire d'instaurer une ambiance un peu... différente. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! J'ai été moi-même mal-à-l'aise en écrivant certains passages, mais moi c'est normal je suis une chochotte. Après, certaines choses peuvent vous paraître étrange : c'est normal. Ça reste flou pour vous ? C'est normal aussi ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos opinions, mais aussi de vos hypothèses ! Bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**L'Epouvantail**

Les chuchotements résonnaient lourdement au milieu du craquement du bois. Kagami les entendait, aussi clairement que s'ils lui avaient été hurlé. Les yeux écarquillés, le visage défait, il regardait sa maison partir en fumée.

Elle avait été petite, sa maison, et pas bien jolie. Il n'y avait jamais été véritablement attaché, l'avait même parfois dénigrée mais ce qui lui importait, ce n'était pas les vieux murs de pierres ou son lit étroit, mais bien les personnes qui avaient vécu sous ce toit.

Son regard se remplit de larmes, et il préféra détourner les yeux alors que le feu jetait d'immenses ombres noires sur le chemin terreux. Autour de lui, la foule continuait de murmurer son étonnement et sa consternation, les silhouettes maigres des paysans s'étendant d'une étrange façon.

- Quel âge as-tu, mon garçon ?

Une vielle femme, enveloppée dans un châle troué et à la couleur passée, venait de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Sa voix aurait pu être douce et compatissante, si seulement n'y avait pas résonné un semblant d'urgence. Dans son malheur et sa tristesse, le pauvre orphelin ne remarqua rien.

- Seize ans.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis hier, s'étrangla Kagami, le cœur aussi lourd qu'une pierre.

La femme se releva et fit signe à un homme. Celui-ci s'approcha puis se racla la gorge.

- Libre à toi de rester, mais il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici. Je t'aurais bien pris dans mon champ...

- Mais nous ne pouvons nourrir d'autre bouche, tu comprends ?

La vieille dame venait de parler, tout en passant son bras autour de celui qui devait être son mari. Elle regarda autour d'elle, alors que les gens du village se dispersaient, avant de secouer la tête et de chuchoter.

- Vas à Loowen, mon cousin y vit. C'est un village un peu triste, à quelques heures au sud, mais on y survit bien mieux qu'ici.

Kagami se demanda alors pourquoi, dans ce cas, elle n'y vivait pas, mais n'eut le temps de rien demander. Bientôt, il se trouva seul et délaissé tandis que le couple s'éloignait d'un pas pressé. Il porta ses yeux sur le feu, qui à présent mourait, et que personne n'avait pris la peine d'essayer d'étouffer. Kagami aurait pu penser que sa survie était un miracle s'il n'avait pas tant souhaité, à l'instant, mourir pour être auprès de ses parents.

Il se leva soudain et sécha ses larmes. Rien ne pouvait être sauvé, ni affaires ni meubles, et après un dernier coup d'œil aux flammes, il partit à son tour il n'avait seulement que deux pièces d'or sur lui, mais peut-être cela suffirait-il pour aller jusqu'à Loowen.

Étrangement, la chance lui sourit rapidement. Alors qu'il marchait depuis seulement quelques temps, une carriole se présenta à lui et sans qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit, le conducteur lui sourit et se tint bien droit.

- J'ai appris la tragédie, mais les incendies sont communs. La vieille m'a dit que tu souhaitais aller à Loowen ?

- Pas vraiment, mais ai-je le choix ? Ici, personne n'a l'air de vouloir de moi.

La voix de Kagami était basse et brisée : il n'avait plus rien, ni famille ni biens, et sentait sa gorge se nouer à nouveau rien qu'à cette pensée. Pourtant, il devait aller de l'avant... ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire de ses défunts parents.

Il monta alors dans la carriole, le cœur en miettes, mais tout de même plein d'espoir. Il souhaitait trouver un but, malgré l'avenir qui paraissait si noir.

Les balancements du véhicule le bercèrent bientôt, et emporté par la fatigue il s'endormit aussitôt. Il n'eut pas conscience du coup d'œil soulagé du conducteur, ni de son air étrange alors qu'il accélérait avec raideur.

Kagami rêva. Il rêva de hautes flammes brûlantes, de cris de terreur et de tourmente, et ne fut seulement réveillé qu'une fois la nuit tombée.

- Debout mon garçon, on est arrivés. Loowen est à cinq minutes de marche, tu ne peux pas te tromper.

Kagami, encore quelque peu désorienté, offrit ses deux dernières pièces d'or et sortit sur le pavé. La carriole ne perdit pas de temps pour repartir, le laissant seul au clair de Lune l'adolescent regarda autour de lui, jusqu'à apercevoir une lumière dans la nuit. Près d'un grand champ de blé, une maisonnette se dressait, et bien qu'il put apercevoir le village au loin, Kagami fut pétri par la curiosité.

Avec hésitation, le cœur encore lourd, il traîna malgré tout ses pieds nus dans la saleté bien qu'il le fit sans gaîté. Il arriva devant la porte en quelques secondes seulement et se décida alors à frapper doucement. Personne ne répondit, et bien qu'il insista, aucun individu ne se présenta.

- C'est bien ma veine, grogna-t-il en grimaçant.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruissement. L'orphelin se retourna sans attendre, faisant alors face à un visage d'une pâleur inquiétante.

- Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda l'inconnu.

Kagami sursauta lorsque la voix retentit, grinçante et rauque, mais tout de même perçante. L'homme lui paraissait jeune et était grand, et bien qu'il avait l'air très maigre, il possédait un port de tête élégant.

- Je suis Kagami Taiga, finit par répondre l'adolescent, j'ai perdu ma famille et on m'a alors conduit dans ce champ.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté, dans un angle un peu incongru, et sourit largement d'un sourire dérangeant. Kagami frissonna, mais n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'inconfort ou de froid. Il observa encore un peu l'inconnu, ses longs bras minces et pâles et ses cheveux blonds, et ne put alors s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment beau garçon. Il lui demanda alors son nom, étrangement séduit, mais tout de même sur ses gardes lorsqu'il vit que le sourire s'était agrandit.

- Tu peux m'appeler l'Épouvantail, susurra le jeune homme en le dévisageant, se léchant les lèvres et ricanant doucement.

- Les épouvantails ne sont pas humains, mais seulement fait de paille. Je ne trouve pas que ce nom t'aille.

L'Épouvantail haussa les épaules, dans un geste saccadé, et dans son œil gauche brilla une lueur dorée. S'il fut désarçonné par la question, il n'en montra rien : à pas mesurés, la tête dodelinante, il alla jusqu'à sa porte qu'il poussa d'une main caressante. Il se retourna alors brusquement, comme une poupée désarticulée, et prononça d'une voix glaçante quelques mots chantonnés.

- Je suis l'Épouvantail, car je fais peur aux corbeaux.

Kagami eut l'air perplexe et fixa le garçon mais ses yeux furent bientôt attirés par la main de l'Épouvantail, qui luisait bizarrement d'une couleur rouge sang. L'orphelin sursauta mais n'eut rien le temps de dire car la porte claqua soudainement dans un soupir. Il crut entendre un rire, étouffé par le bois il fit alors demi-tour, la rencontre l'ayant laissé sans voix. Le jeune homme était étrange, le mettait mal à l'aise, et cela malgré sa beauté bien qu'il soit pâle et maigre.

Kagami alla alors au village où il chercha une âme charitable. Un homme lui ouvrit finalement sa porte, déclarant être le cousin de la vieille dame. L'orphelin, épuisé et malheureux, ne se posa pas plus de questions et entra sans façon. Il put boire une soupe bien chaude et s'allonger sur une paillasse où il s'endormit alors comme une masse.

A ce moment, il ne rêva pas de feu : seulement d'une haute silhouette mince aux cheveux lumineux. Il fut alors surpris, le lendemain, d'avoir pu dormir aussi bien.

Son hôte était absent lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, et Kagami décida alors de partir explorer les lieux. Il alla à ce qu'il pensait être le centre du village, et il proposa ses services à des personnes de tout âge : il devait bien gagner sa vie, car après tout n'était-ce pas ce que la vieille lui avait promis ? Que sa vie serait meilleure, dans cette bourgade, après l'incendie ?

Kagami remarqua alors une jeune femme, petite et frêle, et alla lui proposer son aide il s'arrêta pourtant, les mots coincés au fond de sa gorge, lorsqu'il la vit se baisser et déposer un bouquet. Une petite stèle, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée, se dressait timidement il se mit à l'observer. Entourée de fleurs en tout genre, une seule inscription était gravée en son centre.

_« Kise » _put-il lire, et la jeune femme au bouquet lui offrit un sourire.

- C'était un garçon charmant. Il vivait ici auparavant.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi son nom a-t-il été gravé ?

La jeune femme parut gênée et ne répondit d'abord pas elle allait partir mais, finalement, ajouta :

- C'était il y a dix ans, comme toujours... C'est arrivé soudainement...

Elle s'arrêta et secoua la tête, marmonnant doucement.

- Il était si mignon avec ses cheveux blonds...

Kagami la regardait partir lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Le cousin de la vieille était là, et gentiment il le secoua.

- Mon garçon, j'ai du travail pour toi. Si tu veux bien, rends visite au jeune homme près des champs. J'aimerais qu'il me rende la fourche qu'il m'a empruntée il y a quelques temps.

- Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas vous-même ? Ce n'est pas très loin, c'est à côté même.

Kagami était reconnaissant que l'on veuille l'aider, mais ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de se questionner. L'homme parut alors désorienté, voir même embarrassé, et il détourna le regard, l'air quelque peu hagard.

- Il me fait peur, je dois te l'avouer. Tout le monde ici refuse de l'approcher. Si tu le fais, tu prouveras que tu es quelqu'un de sûr, et sois assuré que tu pourras m'aider avec les cultures.

L'orphelin promit alors de ramener l'objet, souhaitant aider mais surtout pouvoir manger. Il se dirigea alors vers la maisonnette, en plein jour cette fois, et se trouva bientôt devant la porte à laquelle il frappa.

L'Épouvantail ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, presque avec impatience, les yeux cernés mais pourtant tout sourire. A la lumière du soleil, il paraissait plus pâle et plus maigre, vêtu légèrement et le corps penchant drôlement. Malgré son visage creux et son corps à l'apparence désarticulée, il avait toujours ce charme persistant, quoi qu'un peu dérangeant, et des cheveux d'un blond éclatant.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave, semblant retenir son sourire de s'agrandir.

- Seulement la fourche que vous avez empruntée, répondit Kagami en regardant ses pieds.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua, avec un étonnement certain, que des plumes noires jonchaient le sol : tachetées de rouge, elles s'étalaient jusque dans la maison, et même les mains de l'Épouvantail semblaient être peintes en vermillon.

- Qu'avez-vous donc ? Êtes-vous blessé ? Est-ce que vous seriez allé chasser ?

L'Epouvantail sembla vaciller, eut presque l'air apeuré alors que ses yeux le suppliaient, mais soudainement la lueur d'hier revint et son sourire se fit plus pointu et certain. Il rit, d'un rire un peu aigu, un rire résonnant en un « Kshi » qui semblait ne pas pouvoir être contenu.

- Tu es adorable, Kagami Taiga.

L'Épouvantail ouvrit les bras dans un geste si peu coordonné qu'on aurait pu croire que ses membres allaient à tout moment tomber. Kagami aurait reculé s'il n'avait pas été aussi naïf et fier, s'il avait été capable de percevoir que ce magnifique Épouvantail pouvait être mortifère.

Les corbeaux sont effrayés, mais peut-être Kagami n'en était-il pas un : peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il entra, et se laissa faire lorsque l'Épouvantail l'embrassa.

Mais par malheur, il ne ressortit pas.

_« Kshi »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kuroko arriva à Loowen dix ans plus tard, après qu'un tragique incendie lui ait tout pris. Il arriva un jour en fin d'après-midi, tout près du village, à la recherche du cousin de la vielle dame. Malheureux mais tout de même curieux, il s'arrêta d'abord devant une maisonnette, un peu petite mais à l'air coquet.

Il s'en approcha et l'observa puis une voix inconnue s'éleva.

- Qui es-tu ?

Kuroko sursauta, peu habitué à être surpris, et se retourna avec un air un peu ébahi. La voix était rauque, bien qu'un peu perçante, et quelque peu grinçante. Elle appartenait à un garçon à l'air jeune, grand et bien bâti, dont les cheveux rouge sang brillaient dans la lueur du soleil couchant.

- Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya. La curiosité m'a mené chez toi.

Le jeune homme sourit, d'un sourire un peu tordu, et pencha la tête d'un air entendu. Il fit quelques pas et ouvrit la porte en bois, son corps se tordant étrangement à chacun de ses pas. Kuroko, pourtant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, avec ses cheveux brillants et la pâleur de sa peau. Il lui demanda son nom à son tour, avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Tu peux m'appeler l'Épouvantail.

- Quel nom étrange. Tu n'es pourtant pas fait de paille.

Kuroko fut surpris lorsque le garçon se retourna brusquement et se mit à chantonner doucement.

- Je suis l'Épouvantail, car je fais peur aux corbeaux.

L'Épouvantail s'arrêta mais continua de sourire, une lueur passant alors dans ses yeux vides lorsqu'il se mit à rire.

_« Kshi »_

_**Fin**_

**Sasuna :** Voilà ! Une bonne chose de faite ! J'attends vos hypothèses à tous, vos avis, opinions, plaintes, tomates, citrouilles...

**Kise a un air perplexe: **Je... hein ?

**Kagami frissonne :** C'est bizarre. Et glauque.

**Kuroko penche la tête:** Ça rime.

**Kise :** Moi je rime pas. Pourquoi je rime pas ?

**Sasuna lance un regard noir à Kise, lui faisant signe de se taire. Kise, fronce les sourcils mais ne répond pas. Smally veut une citrouille pour faire un gâteau, et un petit épouvantail de collection.**

**Kuroko se tourne vers les lecteurs :** Reviews ? _Kshi_...

**Kagami pâlit :** Arrêtes, c'est pas drôle !


End file.
